


I Don't Understand, But I Want To See It

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sharknado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- - -</p>
<p>"What the hell?!" </p>
<p>Jason's confused and slightly angry voice was the first thing Tim heard, as he walked towards the large sitting room in the manor. When he walked in to the room Damian was sat with headphones on ignoring the others around him. Dick looked like he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry. Jason's attention was completely directed at the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Understand, But I Want To See It

\- - -

"What the hell?!" 

Jason's confused and slightly angry voice was the first thing Tim heard, as he walked towards the large sitting room in the manor. When he walked in to the room Damian was sat with headphones on ignoring the others around him. Dick looked like he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry. Jason's attention was completely directed at the screen. 

"I don't. I don't understand. What just happened?" That was Dicks voice, it seemed like he was as confused as Jason. 

As Tim walked towards them Jason's attention had a new target. "Hey baby bird, it looks like we need your opinion on something. Come sit with me. Come on."

Tim hesitantly approached the large sofa and silently slipped in to place next to Jason, their knees touching. Picking up the television controller and carelessly slinging an arm around Tim's shoulders to pull him closer he pressed a few buttons to play the frozen advertisement and show Tim what was happening. 

"Jay. I still. I don't. Jay. What. What happened?" Dick still looked slightly dazed. 

"Shut up, Dick. Baby bird is watching." Dick was quiet still looking broken. Jason looked strangely... happy? No. No. He looked slightly dazed and confused himself. 

Tim watched the screen curiously. The Sharknado trailer began to play. 

\- - -

Bruce walked towards the room his sons were watching the tv in. He needed Tim's help with some Wayne Enterprises business that needed to be sorted out. He only hoped he could pull him away from Jason, he had become very protective of the baby bird and there was... something that was yet to be addressed between them. 

Walking in to the room he paused in the doorway, Dick was sat staring at the wall looking broken. Damian was in the corner ignoring the three older boys. Jason was sat rewinding something on the large tv screen with Tim tucked in to his side. 

Tim was muttering. "I don't understand. Jay. Jay. I don't. Is this. I. What? This has to be Aquaman's revenge from all the times we called him lame? I don't. Jay. Jay. I want to see this film. Jay. Jason. I need to see it. I need to."

Bruce frowned and backed out of the room without being noticed. He needed to do some more training with the boys about their space awareness later. 

He also needed to find Alfred. 

Alfred would know what to do. 

Alfred always knows what to do. 

Maybe he can explain this to him. 

The reports can wait. 

\- - -


End file.
